Smash School
by IdolMarina
Summary: (Need better title.) After the incident at Robin's old school and drama with her ex, she moves to an apartment by herself and starts attending a new school. She's in for quite the story. [no male robin, female robin-centric] [Modern AU] [No idea what the genre is tbh ] [Hiatus until 2015 ]
1. Chapter 1

A girl with whiteish-blonde hair in a braided ponytail sighed as she got off the first bus of the was wearing a long sleeve black dress shirt with a purple trim, along with purple jean shorts, white stockings, and worn-out brown boots. She was also wearing square-framed glasses. She was carrying a black packpack, which had many books on greek mythology and other various subjects.

"Move out of the way, nerd!" the girl blinked in surprise as she was pushed out of the way and onto the ground. "Ow." she muttered, already feeling irritated. She got up quickly and picked up her backpack. "So that's how it's gonna be huh." she muttered, watching the much too old looking guy walk towards the school

'I thought this was a highschool!?' she thought, before hurrying towards the school. It wasn't long before she bumped into someone. She let out a small squeak, barely managing to keep from falling to the ground. Luckily, she was able to keep her glasses on.

"I'm sorry!" she bowed her head quickly. "Not at all." said person said with enthusiam. She looked up at the... man in surprise. He had blue hair and was quite girly looking. He was even wearing a tiara for Ylisse's sake! Although he was kinda cute... "Um... what's your name?" she asked, blushing the slightest? "Watashi wa Marth." The blonde blinked at him. She could only make out Marth, which she assumed was his name. "Oh, well i'm Robin-" she couldn't say anything else as the late bell rung. "Already!?" she said in a loud voice, before she hurried into the school.

"I'm gonna be late." she muttered, digging out the paper which held her classes. "Let's see... first class...is with in room 302. Got it." she put the paper back and zipped her backpack back up. She zipped up the steps to the second floor and hurried down the hallway. She halted to a stop at the sign 'Room 302.' "There!" she smiled, before hearing what she was assumed was Palutena's voice, although it was a bit muffled. "Now just let me get the new student.." Robin heard, before the door was opened. "Oh, you're already here!" the green haired teacher smiled. "Come in, come in!"

... This woman was a litte to enthusiastic to Robin, but none the less followd her in. "Alright, introduce yourself!" Robin froze, forgetting about that part. "I'm Robin." she said coldly, before cursing at herself in her mind. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid' she thought. Robin turned slightly towards the teacher. "Where do I sit?" she asked somehow calmly. Everyone was just staring at her, for Ylisse's sake!

Palutena blinked in surprise, before looking around. "There's a free spot between Peach and Zelda. Can you two stand up?" the teacher spoke. A barbie-looking blonde stood up, along with a sane-looking brunette that had... elf ears!? 'Probably a family trait!' she convinced herself, before walking over to the two. She pulled out her chair and set her backpack down before sitting down.

They immediately started talking to her. "So, so, how'd you get in this school?" the blonde, Peach asked. Ah, she had forgotten this school was open to a select few. "Huh? Oh, my brother, Roy, went to this school. And my cousin's father knows the principal." she explained. "Ehh? That's cool." Peach replied, although the blonde couldn't care less. Time to skip to the _better _questions. "See anyone cute?" The blonde asked.

Robin proceeded to almost choke on her own spit. Peach giggled, all of the newbies acted like that when she asked the question. "Eh, well-" she paused, thinking back to the blue-haired Marth. She bit her lip, blushing a little bit and avoiding eye contact. "Maybe." she muttered. Peach blinked, before her smile widened. Time for some juicy gossip! "Really? Who, who!" the blonde asked curiously.

"It's a secret!" she decided to go with. Peach pouted. "Aw, that's no fun." she replied. Zelda sighed. "You do this everytime there's a newbie. Calm down." Zelda scolded. "Yes, yes," Peach sighed.

Before Robin even knew it, the class was over.

She sighed, getting up from her seat and picking up her backpack, Man, if this was just the first class, she was really gonna be in it for the rest of the day. Sheesh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Review Responses (that's a thing now)**

**Ignitious- **The fact that she wears glasses will play into the story later on~ you'll see (thank you very much for the follow as well! )

* * *

><p>Robin was exhausted already. She had only been through... what, three classes? That didn't include first period either. She had shared another class with the Peach girl after Palutena's, and let's just say Robin probably won't be learning anything in that class.<p>

Luckily, it was finally lunch time. 'I'm starving.' Robin thought as she entered the cafeteria. It was huge... and so was the lunch line. Wonderful. She sighed before hurrying into the line before someone else could go ahead.

Curse her inability to wake up in time to make her own lunch. Curse it to no end.

After a few minutes in line, she was finally able to get her own food... it didn't look very appetizing. 'I should probably set an alarm clock in the morning next time.' she thought as she walked to the table area. She glanced around, noticing the somewhat dark looking kid sitting by himself. "Robin, over here!" she heard, making her turn her head in the direction of Peach's voice. The blonde was happily patting a seat next to herself, as if asking Robin to sit with her group.

'Ah, but I feel kind of bad for that student...ah screw it.' Robin thought for a moment, before heading over to where the black haired kid sat.

...She could of sworn she heard 'Why is she sitting with Emo Mcgee?' which, not gonna lie, made her a tiny bit angry. That was the exact kind of attitude the students had at her old school. And also why she moved... partly.

She sat down a bit agressively, as if she was telling them to back off. "Hmph, jerks." she muttered, catching the black haired kid's attention. He glanced up at her.

Holy shit, she was tall... and a bit pretty.

"Ah, sorry. I saw you over here and you looked lonely, so i'd thought i'd introduce myself. I'm Robin." she smiled to be polite. He stared at her for a moment, before looking away. "Pittoo." he muttered. Robin blinked. "Sorry, what was that?" she asked. "My name is Pittoo." he said, but a bit louder. 'That's a bit weird, but I shouldn't judge.' her smile widened. "Nice to meet you, Pittoo." she replied happily.

Hey, at least she got a reply out of him.

He scoffed, avoiding her eyesight. He'd never admit it outloud, but he felt a little embarrased.

She merely grinned before starting on her food reluctantly. It was as gross as she expected it to be. The only thing good on her tray was her muffin. Even then, it wasn't even that good of a muffin anyway.

"Hey..." she heard from Pittoo, making her glance over at him. "..Why do you wear those glasses?" he asked. She blinked, before glancing away to avoid eye contact. "Uh... no resson." she replied a bit nervously. She didn't have the gall to tell him it was because of an old... friend. Yeah, let's go with that.

He stared at her before scoffing. "Alright, fine." he merely said, letting go of the subject for now. He would figure it out one day... just not today.

She stared at him. 'He reminds me of my past self... before I met Chrom.' she thought for a moment, bedore wiping any trace of that thought from her mind.

She didn't need to be thinking of Chrom right now, just the right and now present.


	3. Chapter 3

**Review Responses (still a thing)**

**Ignitious- **You got the Robin and Chrom one right! Dark Pit is being called Pittoo for a reason, but it'll probably be a few chapters before you find out.

**Mew29240- **That's something you'll have to find out about gradually~ ;)

* * *

><p>Ah yes, it was FINALLY the end of the school day. Robin sighed in relief as she exited the school through its front doors. Now all she had to get over with was-<p>

"Robin!" she heard her name being called, making her turn around. Oh, right, she had forgotten about Peach. The blonde skidded to a stop in front of her. "Hi Peach." Robin said, keeping herself from sighing. This girl had never stopped talking in the classes they shared, and it only made the school day even more tiring.

"Me and Samus are going to Karaoke, and I was wondering if you wanna come!" Peach smiled. Robin looked over the girl's shoulder to see a tall and mature-looking girl with yellow hair in a ponytail walking towards the two. Ah, that must of been Samus then, Robin concluded.

"Ah, sorry, I can't. I have to-" she paused in the middle of her sentence. Ah crap, she had forgotten about that stupid rule! What she was going to say was that she was going to go to her part time job at a bakery nearby, but she had completely forgotten that part time jobs weren't allowed at this school!

She was glad she had remembered at the last minute, because that girl Samus? Yeah, she was apparently apart of the student council. She could tell by the red band on her right arm. She would have been in deep trouble if she had said ANYTHING related to the job.

"Robin?" she heard Peach ask, making her blink. "Oh, sorry. My dad is strict-" That was a lie. "and wants me to get home as soon as school ends." That was also a lie. "Oh..." Peach frowned lightly before smiling again. "That's okay! I'll just ask Daisy to come then!" she replied happily. Robin nodded, watching Peach turn around to go ask this Daisy for a moment.

She let out a sigh of relief before looking at her watch. "Alright, I should probably get going." she muttered, before heading off to the bakery that she'd be working at for a while.

Luckily, the place was close to the school. So it had only taken her about a ten minute walk to get there. She entered the cozy bakery a bit happily. The smell of all the baked goods in the place was calming. "Ah, Robin! You're just in time!" Robin turned her head to the owner of the bakery. She was a woman in her 20s and had reddish brown hair in a ponytail. "You're... Anna right?" Robin asked. She had met the owner once before, when she applied for the job.

"Correct!" Anna smiled at her. "Here's your apron." she was handed an apron with 'Robin' printed in small lettering on the right. "Thank you." Robin smiled politely, accepting the apron and placing it over her current clothes. She was glad there wasn't a uniform for this place.

After about ten minutes of teaching her how to work the register, Anna left Robin to do her job by herself. The woman had other things to do.

Robin stood at the register. The place was practically empty, but she guessed it was because the bakery was practically new. It had only opened a day or two ago.

The bell to signal that the door had opened rung. "Welcome!" Robin smiled, before she paled at the sight of the boy she had met earlier, Marth.

Oh no. She was screwed. She was SO screwed. "Thank you." Marth smiled, making her blink in confusion.

Was it possible? Did he not recognize her?

He picked out a strawberry shortcake from the glass case which contained all the cakes for sale. She nodde, sliding the door open and taking out the cake. She then placed it carefully in a cake box, like Anna had showed her earlier.

"That will be 23 dollars." Robin smiled, although she was freaking out on the inside. Did he REALLY not recognizs her? Well, then again, they really hadn't talked much. It was very possible.

He handed her the due amount to which she put in the cash register. The reciept was printed out and she placed it on top of the box, before handing said box to him. "Have a good day." she smiled as he left.

He hadn't shown any signs of recognizing her... so he really hadn't! Oh my god, was she lucky!

Just like that, she was done for the day. It had been a few hours and she had sold a few cupcakes and another cake. She put her apron on the rack, before peeking into the baking room. "I'm going, Anna!" she said, before exiting the bakery.

She stood stil for a moment outside the bakery, when it hit her. "Marth will definitely rat me out if he sees me at school." she paled. "I'm going to have to avoid him!" she realized.

She covered her face, a habit of hers she had when she was young which had somehow comeback. "Just deal with it Robin." she uncovered her face and sighed. "I should get home." she muttered.

It took her about another ten minutes to get home to her apartment building. She headed inside the building and walked up a few flights of stairs before arriving at her floor at the top. She walked down the hall before reaching her apartment, Apartment 504.

She checked the small mailbox and found a letter. She blinked, taking it out. It was held together by a small star sticker and was labeled 'To Robin'. "What in the world?" she muttered, before entering her own apartment. She shut the door behind her and dropped her backpack to the ground.

"I wonder who it's from?" she asked, opening the letter carefuly. There was a piece of paper that had been folded to fit into the envelope. She unfolded the letter carefully, a bit curious to see its contents.

'Dear Robin,' she read.

'It's me, Chrom.' she dropped the letter in surprise, her face going blank. She opened her mouth just a little to speak. "C-Chrom!?" she muttered, her hands shaking.

"N-No way."


End file.
